


【二代蝙超】欲盖弥彰 ABO 演员普通人AU

by RUIANY



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 克拉克试图让布鲁斯潜规则自己。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【二代蝙超】欲盖弥彰 ABO 演员普通人AU

**Author's Note:**

> warning：演员普通人AU，还没有想好后续，所以可以是蝙超情趣AU或者其他，请各位自己代入。  
> 本文脑洞：前几天刷油管发现二代超布兰登的一个采访，讲的是如何适应饰演超人之后的生活，然后查了下资料发现其实布兰登其实现在作品不多，有点糊。既然是小演员，布鲁斯韦恩作为知名蝙蝠侠饰演者必然是要来泡一泡老婆的。  
> summary：克拉克试图让布鲁斯潜规则自己。

“This world is fucking cold,so, if you still wanna get a role ,leave your apartment and find someone to fuck you.”

克拉克低头弯曲脊背好把自己一米八九的身高压低，他重新端详镜子中的面容，蓝眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，深邃的眼窝，还有好看的黑眉毛。漏水的水龙头洗去他手上残存的剃须刀泡沫，没有胡子，这让他看起来更加年轻几分。克拉克打湿手指，把水按在自己总是不听话的头发上，自己看起来湿漉漉的，这好极了。

关上水龙头，克拉克从沙发上拿起自己的皮夹克，在小腿上系上吊带袜，他的Omega阴道还湿漉漉的，几小时前他给一位电影面试人做了口交，就在会场狭小的换衣间里，克拉克跪在不知道哪个人乱搞留下的红色胸衣上，努力张嘴舔着alpha的阴茎。有人在外面叫唤，“草他妈的，搞完了没，把位子留给下一个。”于是alpha从克拉克的口中抽出阴茎泄在他的脸上，一边不满的系裤子，一边把自己的银戒指塞进了克拉克的Omega阴道里。

“好好含着吧，超人。”

克拉克最终躺在浴缸里用手指钩出了那枚戒指，男人塞得并不深，但这还是让克拉克在摸索时生涩的高潮了两次。“留着你的处女穴给daddy。”七八年前，当克拉克推开试图上自己的经纪人时，那个愤怒的两颊发红的男人狠狠地踹上了他的小腹。性不应该成为一种交换的工具，尤其是初次。

在高中的时候，克拉克曾经向自己的男友提出过破处。违背了堪萨斯保守传统，兄弟会的贞洁项链还挂在Omega的胸口，但Omega却不安的向自己的男友提出了请求。

“不，我才不要给别人破处呢，第一次糟透了。”

Omega得到了一句讥讽，然后他就再也没给那个alpha做过口交。他们立刻就分手了。

“留着你的处女穴给daddy。”  
克拉克曾经以为自己会在饰演超人后成功明星，但还没等他跨进千万片酬俱乐部，镜花水月就立马破碎，不能抵消成本的票房，历来的超人诅咒——人们总是对超人有刻板印象，他再没能接到好的剧本，“饰演一个善良，温和的人”，他再没能跳出圈子，剧本里总是定式的人物。电影——电视剧——电视剧的一集中的配角，他的事业直线下降。

不像那个人。

布鲁斯韦恩，在克拉克饰演超人的前后饰演另一个超级英雄蝙蝠侠，不像克拉克一部就被砍，韦恩主演了蝙蝠侠三部曲，第三部正在筹拍中，你可以在那个alpha眼中看到自信，克拉克听说了他最近又在贝弗利庄园买下一栋豪宅，单身，多金，可以随意挑选电影，指缝里溢出的机会都将使克拉克感恩戴德。更别提富裕的纽约韦恩家族站在他的身后，只需一个电话，克拉克就可以脱离窘境。而他正因此被操了嘴，只是为了一个电影试镜。

嫉妒是无意义的，你只是需要调整预期。

“留着你的处女穴给daddy。”

粗鲁又无理，但克拉克不得不承认他的 有理之处。三十多岁，依旧在好莱坞混不上一个循环的电视剧角色，这不是他想要的。他得把自己卖上一个好价钱，让那些手中有大把钞票的人为自己打上一个电话。

问题来了，who’s the daddy?

“who’s your daddy.”

两根手指拉下Omega古板的平角内裤，剥开湿滑的阴唇，顺利的挤进了Omega的阴道。布鲁斯韦恩的阴茎才从克拉克被抽插的啪啪作响的嘴离开，就迫不及待的抵上了Omega的脸颊，让那根狰狞的屌擦过Omega的睫毛，碰上那一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“你是，先生。”被操进喉管的Omega流泪，试图搞明白事情为什么发展得如此之快。

衬衫解到第二颗扣子，曾保持身材的胸肌疏于练习后变成丰腴的奶子挂在胸上，三颗扣子是最好的，那给嫖客们更好的视野。但好的婊子，特别是克拉克想要扮演的被逼良为娼的婊子只会解开两颗。

Omega带着湿漉漉的眼神，他不年轻了，但人人可以说他这样姿态，配合上他曾经饰演的超人角色“很多人都在青年期看过克拉克的电影”，他们会更想操这个摆出一副高姿态的婊子。

这正是克拉克要试镜的角色，一个自视甚高最后被蝙蝠侠操了的妓女，两个副导演，一个制片人，还有几个摄影师。花瓶的角色并不会在这个电影中占据多少镜头，整个剧情会被放在蝙蝠侠的线下DVD租赁市场，为了促进销售，也就难免会有些擦边球的情节。

“我不会操你的。”就在试镜开演前，韦恩对克拉克说道。克拉克夹着腿，不让自己深色的裤子洇出水痕，他需要扮演星球日报的一名记者，既然是擦边球的情色角色，剧组还令他穿上了一条黑色的丁字裤。而韦恩压在他耳边的动作并没让他缓解压力，反而让那条尺寸颇小的内裤更湿。

“谢谢，我还不知道我会不会被选上。”Omega的蓝眼睛盯着alpha，就像个初次出卖的妓女坐立不安。他确实有更好的选择，那个制片人，可惜在克拉克注意之前就已经有两个演员溜进制片的换衣间然后衣衫不整的出来的。布鲁斯韦恩，不是最坏的选择，不是最好的选择。

挂在胸口的钢笔掉下，Omega道歉，蹲下身，半屈膝盖，露出紧绷的背影，于是alpha有更为足够的时间欣赏他的浑圆臀部，还有裤缝的湿渍。“都是我的错，我们先去试镜影棚吧。”

“不，蝙蝠侠，请不要。”小记者夹紧双腿，抱紧自己的文件，眼神却瞟向哥谭怪影的裆部。

“我现在就要草你。”蝙蝠侠扯过小记者，坚硬的装甲蹭红了Omega的皮肤，带着哥谭都市外空冷气的手撕开记者的裤子，露出里面的黑色边上系带的丁字内裤，为了避免审查，一个体贴的镜头直接向下拍摄记者细长光裸的腿。

克拉克是一个好演员，他表现的很自然，一半是顺其自然的勾引，另一半则是不愿放弃这个角色。麻雀再小也是肉，他需要付这个月的 房租。事情进行的很顺利，直到未被拍摄的地方，一根手指掀开了濡湿的内裤，刮过克拉克敏感的阴蒂。镜头里Omega记者的腿轻轻哆嗦，“卡！换人，他太紧张了。”

站起的瞬间潮液顺着白皙的大腿滴下，一件昂贵的西服外套裹上了Omega的双腿。

“在我的休息间等我。”alpha湿热的口腔含住克拉克的耳垂。

“不，请不要在这。”Omega看着布鲁斯韦恩解开裤子，更彻底的把自己的阴茎抵在自己的脸颊上。年长者的自尊心迅速打败了潜规则上位的自信，让他满面羞红。“我不想要这个角色了。”

被脱得只剩下衬衣和内裤的Omega尝试打开被锁住的门，没离开几秒，又被alpha拉住脚踝给压回了化妆桌。不需要多少润滑，这个Omega已经湿透了。布鲁斯扣住Omega的手腕，把自己的性器压进Omega湿滑的甬道。

他得到了阻挠。

一个处子。布鲁斯低头看向曾经为自己腼腆的颁过一次微不足道的小奖的Omega，他当时就不应该感谢什么人而是立即应该把克拉克压在领奖台上操也好过现在这个Omega像被强奸流泪，双腿却顺从的环上alpha的腰的做派。

“我还没被操过，求您了。”克拉克咬住唇角，现在已经后悔不了了，即使是赶鸭子上架，他也不能就这样白白让人操了。

布鲁斯忽视了他的祈求，径自抽插，被深深顶开的剧痛让Omega夹的更紧，而alpha技巧性的抽插和直顶宫颈的龟头则迅速的把这个试图把自己卖个好价钱的Omega拖入欲望的深渊。alpha把面向自己的Omega调转，阴茎在敏感的处子穴旋上一圈，擦过湿热的内壁， 让原本尝试喊上几句彰显贞洁的克拉克语噎，无力地跌在alpha的手掌让，温暖的手掌压上Omega在前后操动中摇晃的乳房，浑圆的软肉任凭布鲁斯揉搓。

Omega发出近乎祈求的呻吟，还未出口就被alpha的操弄压成破碎，成为“please”后呻吟的语调，近乎整根插入，被alpha无情的掐住腰往下压，情欲远胜于理智，克拉克被操的神志不清，但却清楚这绝不他想要的，他甚至还没有提出什么交换条件，于是只能眼眶发红，小声的哭泣。当然最重要的，还是他搞不明白，同样是在演着超级英雄的戏码，“超人”怎么就成了“蝙蝠侠”挨操的婊子了呢？

Omega几乎喊到喉咙沙哑，alpha不停深入，直直操进了他敏感多汁的宫颈，他的挣扎毫无作用，始终被alpha扣住腰往自己的阴茎上顶，最终被成结在了子宫里。alpha白色的精液堵住了他浪荡的，一点也不受控制的子宫，他现在的信息素已经闻起来像布鲁斯韦恩的味道了。

他被结住了。

“你标记了我。”克拉克哑着嗓子，alpha的已经依旧塞在他的Omega阴道了，alpha可以标记多个Omega，虽然法律上只允许有一个Omega妻子，但手术去掉的联结总是花费不菲。

克拉克撑着桌子起来，白色的精液从他湿漉漉的阴道里淅淅沥沥的滴下，那条黑色的丁字裤被彻底扯碎了，他只好真空套上自己的裤子，裤管里冰冷的空气让他更湿了。“我要一个角色。”

“我可以让片方在彩蛋上加上十几秒的超人和蝙蝠侠合作的镜头，怎么样？”韦恩冰冷的手伸进克拉克的裤管，他比克拉克年轻，也没有克拉克高，但这并不妨碍他把自己年轻时喜欢过的偶像就操湿，把那支用来饰演大都会小记者的道具钢笔塞进了克拉克的阴道里。“夹好。”他拍了拍Omega的屁股，“也许我会负责的呢？”

TBC or END


End file.
